German Patent Application No. DE 100 26 754 describes a method and a device for transmitting (sending and/or receiving) information in connection with a vehicle. Data exchange takes place via a telecommunication network and/or a data network for performing remote service, remote diagnosis, and/or remote control of a motor vehicle, one of its components and/or functions. In this known approach, a telecommunication transmitter is provided, which is used as an interface between a wireless link and a vehicle network. However, no detailed information is provided about the design and configuration of the telecommunication transmitter.